We Are One
by Odair My Cresta
Summary: Oneshot. Bill comes home early from Gringotts Bank. Fleur becomes an emotional mess after she thinks she looks like a "fat whale," because of her swollen stomach. Bill comforts her, and together they come up with a name for their first daughter.


**A/N: Here's a oneshot about Fleur and Bill. I just got the idea while I was watching the beginning of Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows- Part 1, when Fleur said she still loved Bill even though he was a werewolf. **

**I hope you like it.**

**~ Camp Hogwarts**

* * *

**We Are One**

Fleur Delacour smiled to herself, and patted her swollen stomach. She couldn't wait to start a family with her husband, Bill Weasley. He was supposed to be home by an hour, since he worked at Gringotts, a wizarding bank.

Meanwhile, she would be cooking dinner. He would be hungry once he came home, and she needed the food to. For herself and her new baby.

Suddenly, a loud crack startled her. She jumped and dropped her cooking utensils. She grabbed her wand, and turned around quickly to see who the intruder was.

Bill.

"Bill? What are you doing here? At theez moment? I thought you were supposed to be at Gringotts, no?" Fleur asked, placing a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry, darling for frightening you. My shift was closed since I was let off early today. The manager says, I have worked enough, and let me go home," Bill said, smiling at her. He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "How is she?" Bill kneeled down and placed his head on Fleur's swollen stomach.

"I see, Bill. She is fine. Just a little startled," Fleur said. She smiled, delightedly as Bill had placed his head on her stomach. She felt Bill kiss her stomach, and he stood up.

"That's brilliant. Is dinner rea- oh, I'm sorry. You haven't started dinner, now have you?" Bill asked, tucking his long red hair behind him.

"No, Bill dear. But I will start, once you get comfortable," Fleur said, pointing to the loo.

"Do I smell bad?" Bill asked, sniffing himself.

Fleur laughed. A melodious and beautiful laughter to Bill. "No, but you must be clean now, or you will get germs on your dinner, no?" Fleur smiled, and pushed Bill gently to the loo.

"Right," Bill said, walking in.

Shell Cottage. Shell Cottage was there home. It was a beautiful place, where both of them enjoyed it. There, the ocean clashed against the rocks. Away from the waves stood a small grave stood reading, "Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf." Harry Potter had placed him there, when Dobby had Appartated him, Ronald Weasley, Bill's younger brother, Hermione Granger, Ollivander the wandmaker, Luna Lovegood, and a goblin. He, Dobby had risked his own life to save Harry and his friends. He would always be the elf who was brave, to Fleur. The sky was a churning purple, orange, and pink as the sun settled under the ocean.

Fleur snapped out of her trance and continued cooking dinner- roasted chicken, salad, lamb stew, and a slice of carrot cake for dessert. Fleur frowned at her large stomach, not liking the fact that it made her- well, large. Of course, she loved her soon-to-be baby girl, but she didn't like the fact that her stomach was so large.

And out of nowhere, she burst into tears. Hormones. Not that she was a teenager anymore. She was a full grown, mature, twenty- one year old woman. It was the fact, that she would be a mother in a few more months. She was an emotional woman after all. She was pregnant for Merlin's sake!

"Fleur darling, are you alright?" Bill asked, soothingly as he walked into the kitchen, in a fresh sweater, and long jeans.

"No," Fleur said, choking back a sob. "I look terrible! I look like a fat whale!" she wailed.

Bill didn't know how to respond. It was true. She was rather... large, but he didn't want to admit it. She was an emotional mess, enough.

"No, you don't look... large at all. You look beautiful, and you are the woman who is carrying my daughter in there. You are the woman I have fallen in love with in the Triwizard Tournament. You are the woman who will always be perfect to me. I love you. I love everything about you," Bill said, cupping Fleur's cheeks into his hands.

Fleur smiled, and leaned in kissing him. "I love you too, Bill Weasley. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

They stood there for a moment, kissing before they pulled apart. Bill placed a hand on Fleur's stomach and smiled at her.

"Bill?" Fleur asked, absently running a hand down her stomach, continuously.

"Yes Fleur?" Bill asked, locking his eyes on hers.

"What do we name her?"

"Our baby girl you mean?" Bill asked.

Fleur nodded. She ran her mind through names. Janice? Ebony? Charlotte? Anabel? What should their daughter's name be?

"How about Turquoise?" Bill asked, shrugging.

Fleur scrunched up her noise, and shook her head.

"Isabella?"

Again, a no.

"Sapphire? Petal? Katherine?"

"No, maybe, and... no."

Suddenly both of them thought of the same name.

"Victoire!" they both said, together.

"You like the idea too?" Fleur said.

"I love it. Victoire Weasley."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short guys. i thought it would be best to just end it here. So, please review guys? I would appreciate if you did. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
